Rouge the Bat (IDW)
Rouge the Bat – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to nietoperz-kobieta, przyjaciółka Shadowa. Historia Przeszłość Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Rouge przyłączyła się do Resistance, aby prowadzić walkę z Imperium Eggmana. Po zakończeniu wojny i porażce Imperium Eggmana, zły doktor przepadł bez śladu. Rouge opuściła Resistance, aby towarzyszyć Shadowowi w poszukiwaniach Eggmana. Gdy zlokalizowała doktora, anonimowo przekazała Chaotix wskazówkę dotyczącą miejsca pobytu doktora. Dała w ten sposób detektywom czas na znalezienie, zweryfikowanie i dostarczenie doktora do Sonica. Jakiś czas później wyruszyła z Shadowem. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Rouge wyjaśnia Vectorowi kto dostarczył mu informacji o Eggmanie W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Rouge sprowadziła Shadowa do Windmill Village, gdzie znajdowali się Sonic, Chaotix i sam Doktor Eggman. Gdy Shadow i Sonic walczyli ze sobą o los Eggmana, Chaotix zaczęli oskarżać ją o sprowadzenie tu Shadowa. Rouge wyjawiła wtedy, że przekazała detektywom wskazówkę od Eggmana. Później Rouge rzeczywiście stwierdziła, że doktor stracił swoją pamięć i był niegroźny. Nie powstrzymywała jednak Shadowa, który chciał zobaczyć Eggman Land. Tym Eggman Landem okazała się być niewinna atrakcja dla dzieci. Po tym jak wszystko się wyjaśniło, Rouge pożegnała się z Soniciem i Chaotix, obiecując że znalezienie Eggmana będzie przypisane im. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Rouge i Whisper walczą z Master Overlordem W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Rouge i jej przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Rouge dowiedziała się od Shadowa, że dołączył do nich z własnych pobudek. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek bohaterów rozbił się, Rouge bezpiecznie poleciała do pobliskiej dżungli. Tam otrzymała od Amy rozkaz zniszczenia dział okrętowych. Rouge przyjęła rozkaz i wzięła udział w walce z Egg Fleet, oraz jej obrońcami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Rouge walczyła z Egg Pawnami, zrzucając na nie bomby. Po tym jak skrzydło Egg Fleet zostało zniszczone, Rouge zabrała Amy na statek, który przechwycił Tails. Tam wyjaśniła Amy, że Shadow zniknął aby stanąć do walki z Neo Metal Soniciem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Rouge wzięła udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Rouge podłożyła na jednym ze skrzydeł robota bomby, które potem wysadziła Whisper. Później Master Overlord zrzucił ją i innych bohaterów z siebie. Rouge próbowała złapać spadającego Espio, ale ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Silver. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Rouge pożegnała Shadowa, który nie zamierzał zostawać ani chwili dłużej. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Rouge znalazła leżak w prywatnym schowku Eggmana na statku Egg Fleet i wylegiwała się na nim, obserwując również Główny Szmaragd. Poinformowała Sonica, że po powrocie będzie otwarta na różne zadania. Obiecała także przekazać podziękowania Shadowowi, jeśli go spotka. Następnie Rouge odleciała z wyspy na statku Egg Fleet, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi Sonica. Curse of the Pyramid thumb|left|Rouge otrzymuje podziękowania od mieszkańców piramidy W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Rouge przybyła do opuszczonej piramidy Doktora Eggmana w Dusty Desert, ponieważ słyszała o pozostawionych tam skarbach. Na drodze stanęli jej jednak Rough i Tumble, którzy potraktowali ją cuchnącymi gazami. Rouge poleciała mimo tego za nimi i zostawiła ich aby walczyli ze strzegącym piramidy Egg Golemem. Kiedy jednak szukała skarbów, natknęła się na mieszkańców piramidy, którzy bronili siebie i skarbów przed rabusiami. Rouge postanowiła im pomóc i założyła na siebie bandaże, udając przeklętą mumię. Przepędziła w ten sposób Rougha i Tumble'a, za co mieszkańcy piramidy podziękowali jej i pozwolili zabrać skarby. Crisis City thumb|Rouge przeprowadza ewakuację mieszkańców Sunset City W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Rouge poinformowała Sonica o tym, że Doktor Eggman skierował swój Faceship do Sunset City, gdzie Shadow i Omega czekają już aby go powstrzymać. Sonic zrozumiał więc, że będą potrzebowali pomocy i wyruszył z Floral Forest Village. W Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Rouge koordynowała ewakuację cywili z Sunset City do Grand Gold Flicky Hotel. Poinformowała Sonica o punkcie do którego powinien skierować cywili. Następnie udała się pod budynek hotelowy, gdzie poinformowała oficerów miejskich, aby zabezpieczyli flankę przed nadciągającą hordę Zombotów, którą odkryła. Następnie dowiedziała się od Sonica, że jest jeszcze w stanie panować nad swoją infekcją, ale Eggman stracił już kontrolę nad Zombotami, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało nietoperzycę. Rouge powiedziała z kolei Sonicowi, że Shadow udał się zorganizować transport dla ocalałych. Rouge broniła następnie hotelu, kiedy nadjechał Shadow z ciężarówką. Nietoperzyca prowadziła mieszkańców do pojazdu, który miał ich wywieźć poza miasto. Zauważyła również, że Shadow był bardziej nieostrożny niż zwykle. Kiedy Zomboty zaczęły go osaczać, kilkakrotnie zwracała mu uwagę, aby uciekał. Rouge chciała aby Omega osłaniał czarnego jeża swoim ogniem, ale nie było to możliwe z powodu narastających fal Zombotów. Ostatecznie Shadow nie posłuchał i Rouge skontaktowała się z Amy, prosząc ją o jakiekolwiek wsparcie. Kiedy Sonic powrócił, Rouge poprosiła go aby zajął się Shadowem, który już stał się Zombotem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Rouge widziała jak Sonic walczył z Shadowem-Zombotem. Gdy skończyła zabezpieczanie ciężarówki, Sonic kazał jej odjeżdżać. Rouge odjechała ciężarówką do Restoration HQ, po drodze rozjeżdżając kilka Zombotów. Jakiś czas po wyładowaniu ocalałych z ciężarówki, Sonic spotkał się z nią w biurze Amy, pytając o jej kolejny ruch. Gdy zapytała o Shadowa, Sonic odpowiedział jej że nie udało się go uratować. Zdenerwowana powiedziała sobie, że kazała mu uciekać, po czym udała się w swoją stronę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Rouge jest inteligentna, pewna siebie, impertynencka i nieustraszona. Wie jak dostać to, czego chce. Może wydawać się głupawa i beztroska, ale jej umysł nieustannie pracuje. Jest kalkulującą realistką, która polega na swoich instynktach. Rouge jest dość enigmatyczną osobą. Jej motywacje mogą początkowo nie być takimi, jakimi są w rzeczywistości. Rouge może być nieco bezwzględna, ale również i pomocna dla innych, jak w przypadku Chaotix, którym pomogła zakończyć dość niebezpieczne śledztwo. Rouge uwielbia klejnoty i wszelkie błyskotki, na które często poluje. Mimo że jest po części złodziejką, posiada pewną moralność i jest gotowa pomóc tym, którzy są w potrzebie, albo oszczędzić ich od rabunku. Wygląd Rouge jest nietoperzycą z białym futrem i lekko opaloną skórą. Jej oczy są koloru morskiego, a jej powieki są pomalowane na niebiesko. Usta są pomalowane są różową szminką. Nosi czarny kostium odsłaniający ramiona z dużym różowym sercem na piersiach, a także białe rękawiczki z różowymi wykończeniami i białe kozaki z małymi serduszkami na noskach. Moce i umiejętności Rouge potrafi latać dzięki swoim skrzydłom. W walce posługuje się różnymi kopnięciami, a także specjalnie zaprojektowanymi bombami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mr. Tinker Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Rough *Tumble Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW